


Reunificación familiar improvisada

by Tiashe



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe/pseuds/Tiashe
Summary: AU - Berlin a été marié 5 fois, et visiblement est père de plusieurs enfants... Mais que se passerait-il si l'un d'entre eux se retrouvait coincé dans la Fabrique nationale de la monnaie et du timbre lors du braquage ?





	1. Prologue

_Une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête... Let me know what you think...._

 

**Prologue**

 

**18 Mai 2016 - Madrid - 11h15**

 

En ce mercredi de mai ensoleillé, une jeune fille, s'installa tranquillement à la terrasse d'un café de la Plaza Mayor de Madrid.

A l'ombre d'une large capeline, on pouvait apercevoir son visage, encadré d'une masse ondulée de cheveux châtains. Elle possédait des trait doux, quoi qu'un peu anguleux, ses yeux, quant à eux, restaient invisibles derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil ronde à la monture fine et rétro. Mince et élancée, elle frôlait sûrement les 1m70. Son corps, qui possédait encore ce côté dégingandé typique de l'adolescence, semblait noyé dans ses vêtements ; une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon marron à bretelles type année 30. Ses mains fines et son teint pâle complétaient ce tableau et finissait de lui conférer une forme de fragilité.

Après avoir commandé, auprès du serveur, un verre d'Horchata de Chufa - une boisson valencienne dont elle raffolait - , elle se pencha vers sa sacoche et, avec un large sourire, en sortit plusieurs enveloppes ainsi qu'un téléphone, un vieux Nokia 3310 qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours. Sans quitter des yeux les enveloppes qu'elle avait sorties, elle appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide du portable avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Après un premier essai infructueux, elle patienta quelques minutes avant de lancer un deuxième appel, patientant tranquillement que son correspondant ne décroche.

« _Allô ?_ » Finit par répondre une voix masculine au bout du fil.

« Hello mi Profesor ! » Lui rétorqua la jeune fille d'une voix chantante, faisant un petit signe de tête et un léger sourire au serveur alors que celui-ci lui déposait sa boisson.

« _*soupir* Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi…._ »

« Mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles à un prof ! Et je refuse de croire que tu fabriques du cidre …. »

« _Pourquoi m'appelais-tu ?_ » La voix calme restait avenante, mais on sentait que l'homme était un peu pressé, occupé sans doute....

« hmm » La brunette se mordilla les lèvres « je te dérange? Je peux te rappeler plus tard si tu préfères… » Sa voix emprise de tristesse, elle semblait nerveuse et son sourire n'était plus qu'un souvenir. La gorge nouée, elle prit une gorgée de la boisson nacrée qu'elle avait commandée pour se donner un peu de courage.

« _*nouveau soupir* non, non bien sûr que non…._ _Je m'apprêtes juste à commencer un projet et je ne serais pas très disponible dans les mois à venir…_ _Je t'avais prévenu non ?_ » Toujours cette voix, professoral, gentille, patiente, pédagogue, mais semblant quand même la prendre pour une enfant un peu lente, elle aimait autant qu'elle détestait cette intonation…. C'était toujours celle qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il voulait qu'elle fasse quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas envie …. Comme par exemple ne pas chercher à le contacter pendant les 6 mois à venir ….

« Oui… Je sais… *soupir* je voulais juste te dire, j'ai eu les résultats de mes examens, tu sais les examens passerelles » elle esquissa alors un très léger sourire « j'ai été acceptée partout ! » La fierté qu'elle ressentait était clairement audible. « Je voulais juste te le dire …. Avant que tu ne te transformes en ermite et que je ne puisse plus te joindre…. » Finit-elle d'une voix plus triste, elle n'aimait pas quand il disparaissait.

« _Oh…_ » Il y eut un petit moment de flottement « _Je.._ _Je suis très fier de toi_ » continua-t-il maladroitement, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les émotions, elle le savait, mais elle était heureuse de l'entendre lui dire cela, qu'il était ''fier'' d'elle, et son sourire s'agrandit. « _Je savais que tu y arriverais_ » la voix était plus assurée et chaleureuse maintenant « _tu sais où tu souhaites aller ?_ »

« Non… Pas encore… Je voulais juste partager la bonne nouvelle avec toi ! Mais je sais que tu es occupé… Je ne veux pas te retenir d'avantage… On en reparlera quand tu seras disponible… Promis ? »

« _….Promis_ » la voix était devenue étrangement évasive et incertaine

« Pas de mensonge hein ? Tu me donnes ta parole d'honneur ? » Insista-t-elle, inquiète.

« _Oui, je t'en donne ma parole, nous en parlerons dès je serais disponible_ » La voix était lasse, mais semblait sincère.

« Je t'aime et je tiens fort à toi …. » Conclut-elle, avec le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle lui parlait pour la dernière fois.

« _Moi aussi…_ _Ciao Bella_ » finit-il dans un murmure avant de raccrocher

Elle fixa son téléphone d'un regard vide avant de pousser un profond soupir, et de se mettre a étudier les différentes propositions de lycée étalées devant elle en reprenant une gorgée d'Horchata en fredonnant un air Italien.

_Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle se trompait._

 

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 

**18 Mai 2016 - Maison de Tolède - 11h15**

 

Le Professeur regardait avec plaisir ses futurs collaborateurs sagement assis devant lui tels des écoliers prêts a écouter ses moindres paroles. Il avait d'ailleurs ressentit, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, un plaisir coupable de voir cet homme élégant qui porterait par la suite « Berlin » devoir s'asseoir de la sorte. Ce dernier, pas dupe, lui lança un regard ironique et provocateur, le concours de regard aurait pu durer longtemps entre les deux hommes si le téléphone du Professeur n'avait pas sonné à ce moment-là.

En fronçant les sourcils, il décida d'ignorer l'appel, et commença son discours.

« Alors déjà bienvenu à tous » fit-il en écrivant un énorme ''bienvenu'' sur le tableau « et merci d'avoir accepté cette euh… Disons cette offre d'emploi. »

L'un des jeunes au 2e rang, le fils du spécialiste des tunnels si le Professeur se souvenait bien, eu un rire à ce moment-là et un sourire s'esquissa sur les visages des autres escrocs présents.  
« On va vivre ici, à l'écart de la folie du monde 5 mois, et ces 5 mois nous allons les passer à étudier comment réussir notre coup » poursuivi le Professeur avant de se faire brutalement interrompre par le spécialiste des tunnels justement, « Moscou » …

« Oh minute, tu veux rire, 5 mois! t'es dingue! »

Le professeur prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son opération séduction, il avait besoin que ses associés lui fassent confiance et le suivent sans, trop, discuter.

« Prenez les gens, pendant des années, ils étudient, pour toucher un salaire, qui pour ceux qui ont de la chance, reste de toute façon un salaire de merde…. » Son regard balaya la salle, afin d'être sure d'avoir l'attention de toute l'assistance.

« C'est quoi ces 5 mois ? Je prépare ce coup ça fait… » Il fit une pause, son esprit commençant à se noyer dans ses souvenirs, des souvenirs un peu trop douloureux, il se frotta les yeux et se força à se re-concentrer sur son public. « …Bien plus que 5 mois. Pour ne plus travailler de toute ma vie…. » Il marqua une pause, les regardant tous un par un « Même chose pour vous… Et pour vos enfants aussi… » Laissant la phrase en suspens, il scruta leurs expressions, ça y est, il les tenait, ils le suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde… Il pouvait donc reprendre le cours classique de son discours.

« Bien pour l'instant on ne se connaît pas…. Et je veux que cela reste ainsi, pas de nom, pas de questions personnelles… »

A ce moment là il fut à nouveau interrompu, mais pas par un membre de son équipe, mais par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Excédé, il décrocha en soupirant.

« Allô ? »

C'est alors qu'il entendit au bout du fil une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien….Et ça tombait mal. « _Hello mi Profesor !_ » La voix était enjouée, un fait assez inhabituel, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi….»

« _Mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles à un prof !_ _Et je refuse de croire que tu fabriques du cidre …._ »

Non, vraiment pas le temps. « Pourquoi m'appelais-tu ? » Essayant de garder sa voix calme et en tournant le dos à sa classe, qu'il entendait déjà chuchoter derrière lui.

« _Hmm …._ _Je te dérange ?_ » Oui, clairement. « _Je peux te rappeler plus tard si tu préfères…_ »  
Le Professeur ferma les yeux et serra les dents, il détestait entendre cette voix abattue…. Il soupira et se força à rester patient.

« _Non, non bien sûr que non…._ _Je m'apprête juste à commencer un projet et ne serait pas très disponible dans les mois à venir…_ _Je t'avais prévenu non ?_ » Il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas le contacter…

« _Oui…_ _Je sais…_ _*soupir* je voulais juste te dire, j'ai eu les résultats de mes examens, tu sais les examens passerelles, j'ai été acceptée partout !_ » La fierté qu'elle ressentait était clairement audible. L'homme eut presque envie de se gifler, oui bien sure… Il avait complètement oublié avec la mise en place de son plan…. « _Je voulais juste te le dire …._ _Avant que tu ne te transformes en ermite et que je ne puisse plus te joindre…_. »

« _oh…_ » Dieu qu'il détestait l'entendre aussi triste « _Je.._ _Je suis très fier de toi_ » continua-t-il cherchant à rattraper le coup « _Je savais que tu y arriverais_ » reprenant son rôle de professeur « _tu sais où tu souhaites aller_ ? »

« _Non…_ _Pas encore…_ _Je voulais juste partager la bonne nouvelle avec toi !_ _Mais je sais que tu es occupé…_ _Je ne veux pas te retenir d'avantage…_ _On en reparlera quand tu seras disponible…_ _Promis ?_ »

«….Promis » fit-il évasif… Comment lui dire qu'ils ne se reverraient sans doute pas avant long moment? Il n'était même pas totalement certain de se sortir de ce coup en un seul morceau.

« _Pas de mensonge hein ?_ _Tu me donnes ta parole d'honneur ?_ » La voix était inquiète, elle était loin d'être idiote cette petite et elle le connaissait sans doute un peu trop…

« Oui, je t'en donne ma parole, nous en parlerons dès je serais disponible » Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et c'est le plus proche qu'il pouvait être de la vérité, il ne définissait simplement pas quand il serait à nouveau disponible…

« _Je t'aime et je tiens fort à toi …._ » Conclut-elle.

L'homme esquiva un sourire « Moi aussi… Ciao Bella » finit-il dans un murmure en couvrant le téléphone de sa main pour masquer ses derniers mots, avant de raccrocher.

Il soupira et se retourna vers la salle, ou ses ''étudiants'' qui s'arrêtèrent de chuchoter et le regardaient maintenant interrogateurs, son regard glissa vers le futur Berlin qui fronçait les sourcils… Il semblerait qu'au moins une personnes ait entendu ce ''Ciao Bella''. Non ce coup de téléphone n'était vraiment pas bien tombé….

« Bon ou en étions nous… Ah oui pas de nom, pas de questions personnelles… Et surtout aucune relation personnelle. Chacun va se trouver un pseudo, il faut faire simple, un numéro, un nom de planète un nom de ville…. » Continua-t-il pour changer de sujet et ne pas perdre l'attention de son équipe.

« Genre Bôgoss77, jolieNana23 » rigola le même jeune homme que la dernière fois, celui qui prendrait bientôt le nom de « Denver » .

« Moi, j'ai déjà des problèmes avec mon numéro de téléphone » répondit son père

« C'est pour ça que je suis là non ? »

« Les planètes ? Moi je serais Mars et lui Uranus » s'exclama le plus jeune de la bande, « Rio », assis au troisième rang en pointant du doigt son voisin de devant.

L'échange s'accentua alors entre les deux jeunes hommes… Bon sang… De vrais gosses, il avait VRAIMENT l'impression d'être devant des lycéens…

« Va te faire foutre, Uranus, c'est non »

« Quoi, t'as un problème avec Uranus?»

« J'aime pas comment ça rythme »

Bon, il était temps de recadrer le débat… Au moins, plus personne ne pensait à son coup de téléphone.

« D'accord, d'accord.... ça sera des nom de ville! » Interrompit le Professeur.

« Oui, c'est mieux les villes! » Conclut Denver.

« Parfait ! » Termina le Professeur, soulagé de voir qu'il était capable de gérer cette équipe sans trop de difficulté.

_Mais ce coup de téléphone était loin d'être anodin…. et le professeur aurait peut-être dû y prêter plus d'attention…._


	2. Une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée…

**Chapitre 1 : Une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée…**

 

**Vendredi 21 octobre 2016 - 9H30 du matin**

Il était tôt ce vendredi 21 octobre 2016 alors qu'elle regardait d'un air vague le paysage défiler devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin, alors un départ à 7h du Brighton College de Madrid ? Ça relevait du calvaire.

Ca faisait maintenant, bientôt deux mois qu'elle avait intégré la prestigieuse institution britannique. Parmi tous les choix possibles, elle avait fini par s'arrêter sur celui-là. L'établissement avait une excellente réputation, des liens à l'international qui devraient faciliter son admission auprès de diverses universités et surtout, SURTOUT, il était basé à Madrid et disposait d'un internat. Ça n'était pas la solution idéal pour elle qui préférait la solitude, mais elle n'avait pas, à 15 ans, les moyens de se payer son propre logement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucun soutien de la part de sa mère, puisque cette dernière considérait que le lycée du coin de sa petite ville de perdue de Cenicientos était bien suffisant, et c'était toujours mieux que de rester chez son beau-père…

En résumé, Brighton College était parfait sur le papier. Cependant l'ayant intégrer avec 2 ans d'avance à l'aide d'un programme de « diversification », qui permettait à des étudiants boursiers issus de classe populaire, d'espéré pouvoir faire leur scolarité là bas, au nom de la « mixité social » pour permettre « l'enrichissement des élèves grâce à un mélange des culture » elle était loin d'être en phase avec ses camarades de classe.

Cela, combiné à un certain manque d'aptitude interpersonnelle, ne faisait pas d'elle la personne la plus populaire de sa classe, ainsi, s'envolaient les espoirs qu'elle avait pu nourrir d'avoir une vie sociale. La seule autre personne dans une situation similaire, bien que pour des raisons différentes, était assise juste devant elle : Alison Parker, la fille de l'ambassadeur britannique à Madrid. La fille bourgeoise typique qui, élevé dans un carcan de règle d'un autre temps, n'a jamais appris à se défendre par elle-même.

Cachée derrière ses lunettes rondes, elle observa Alison écrire dans un calepin en jetant régulièrement de petits regards en direction de la bande d'élèves assise à l'avant du bus, et plus particulièrement à Pabló Ruiz, le capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée. L'expression « tout dans les muscles rien dans la tête » ça vous parle ? Voilà. Mais bon cela restait un jugement personnel.

A ce moment précis le téléphone d'Alison émit un son et aux vues de l'échange de regard entre elle et Pabló, il ne fallait pas être fin limier pour se douter de qui venait le message. Intuition qui ne fut que confirmée lorsque Pabló se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Alison.

 

« Salut » commença-t-il maladroitement.

« Salut » Répondit Alison après un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu sors avec moi ? »

A cette phrase la jeune fille haussa les sourcils, surprise, ça ne correspondait pas du tout au comportement classique du jeune homme.

« …. oublis ça je te laisse » Termina Pabló après une fraction de seconde, tout cela semblait tellement gênant d'un point de vu extérieur…

« non, non reste! Je…J'ai pas trop besoin d'y réfléchir …C'est oui » Balbutia Alison, semblant surprise mais heureuse de la proposition, avant que les deux ne se mirent à s'embrassant, le bruit humide de cette action arracha une grimace de dégout à la jeune fille assise derrière eux, qui détourna alors le regard. Non, définitivement, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien aux dynamiques humaines, ça n'avait pas de sens, aucune logique….

 

Heureusement pour elle c'est à ce moment précis que Mme Colmenar, leur professeure principale, pris la parole pour annoncer leur arrivée à destination.

 

« Bien, les enfants, nous sommes arrivés. » Commença l'enseignante avant de continuer avec les instructions d'usage « Nous allons directement passer au hall d'entré du musée ou nous nous regrouperons en attendant l'arrivée du reste de la classe. Si jamais vous êtes séparé du groupe, allez voir un gardien »

 

La jeune fille rassembla ses affaires et s'empressa de sortir du bus, ignorant les deux tourtereaux qui avançaient maintenant main dans la main. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle leva les yeux en direction du bâtiment devant lequel ils venaient de s'arrêter. Il était imposant, entièrement blanc et pourvut d'une multitude de fenêtres, elle en compta 52 rien que sur la façade du bâtiment. Il se composait de deux ailes rectangulaires disposée de part et d'autre d'une entrée pourvue de colonnades, au-dessus de laquelle flottait fièrement le drapeau espagnol, donnant sur un grand escalier en pierre tout aussi blanc que le reste du bâtiment.

 

« Voici l'entrée principale de la Fabrique Nationale de la Monnaie et du Timbre » Expliqua Mme Colmenar une fois ses élèves rassemblés devant elle. « Nous allons pénétrer dans le bâtiment » détailla-t-elle en montant les marches du bâtiment. Comme s'il y avait une nécessitée à décrire chaque action.

En passant les portiques de sécurité de la Fabrique sous le regard perçant des agents de sécurité, l'adolescente ressentit une pointe stresse, elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais ce genre de dispositions la rendait nerveuse, même sans avoir quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Ce fut Mme. Colmenar qui la sortit de ses pensées en donnant les règles à suivre lors de la visite.

« Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester grouper et d'éviter de parler à voix haute ou de poser des questions sans permission au personnel. » à croire que des élèves de 17 ans ne savaient pas se comporter dans un musée… « Pour ceux qui ont déjà faim, on a prévu un passage à la cafétéria un peu plus tard. En attendant, veuillez me suivre, vous allez recevoir vos badges de sécurités. »

 

Les élèves s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau d'accueil du bâtiment ou ils reçurent l'un après l'autre un tour de coup avec un petit rectangle plastifié accroché au bout.

« Voici vos badges de sécurité, ils doivent être visibles tout le temps d'accord ? Gardez-les autour du cou et surtout baissez un peu la voix ! » Insista l'enseignante, un peu stressée visiblement de ne pas réussir faire en sorte que des élèves de terminal se tienne correctement dans un lieu public. Ce qui est assez ironique quand on connaît le milieu social dont venait la majorité des élèves ; dirigeants, politiciens, grands industriels, familles aisées…

 

Les dits élèves commencèrent à s'éparpiller en petits groupes dans la première pièce du musée, discutant joyeusement, heureux de ne pas avoir à subir une journée entière de classe aujourd'hui

La jeune fille, alors en train d'observer les pièces exposées au mur, qui avaient visiblement été retrouvées dans le corps d'un marin qui avait chercher à voler le commandant de son navire, cru entendre au loin des cris diffus, elle chassa cette impression de son esprit lorsque Mme Colmenar les rassembla pour commencer la visite.

Alors qu'il arrivait auprès d'un somptueux escalier « Entièrement fait de Marbre et de granite » selon l'enseignante, le cliquetis d'une arme se fit entendre et un homme, vêtu d'une combinaison rouge et le visage caché par un masque à l'effigie de Dali, surgit soudainement.

 

« On bouge plus » Cria-t-il en pointant son fusil sur la femme.

« Mais qu'est-ce q… » Balbutia-t-elle sidérée par ce qui se produisait « n..non a… attendez…. » Fit-elle en essayant de contrôler ses élèves qui se mirent à hurler et a s'enfuir avant, qu'elle aussi ne commence à paniquer, la situation s'imposant enfin à son esprit.

« Allez tout le monde par là ! Tout le monde pars-là! » Continua violemment la voix masculine.

 

L'adolescente, elle, courrait avec une partie de la classe vers l'entrée du bâtiment cherchant à fuir ce cauchemar. Cette fuite s'arrêta net quand deux femmes pointèrent une arme sur eux. L'une avait de longs cheveux tout aussi noir que ses yeux, un teint halé et un nez légèrement aquilin, l'autre avait de court cheveux brun ainsi qu'une frange.

 

« Vous! Restez là !» Ordonna la première, avant d'intimer à la seconde de foncer.

L'adolescente entendit alors vaguement un « Je vois pas l'agneau, fait chier! » Alors que la femme s'éloignait du groupe pour s'enfoncer encore d'avantage à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

 

Les personnes présentent dans le bâtiment étaient dans un état de panique total alors que la femme aux cheveux longs rassemblait les otages dans le hall d'accueil. « On se magne ! Allez ! Remuez-vous ! Allez allez ! » un jeune homme juvénile, à visage découvert et vêtu de la même tenue rouge que le premier homme passa à côté du groupe en direction de l'entrée, sans doute pour en bloquer les portes.

 

« Aller ! Tout le monde par ici! Donnez la main à votre voisin et ne bougez plus ! On se dépêche ! » Ordonna l'une des personnes masquées, ils y en avaient plusieurs maintenant, avant de leur mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

 

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva dans l'obscurité à donner la main à son voisin, un homme un peu rond vêtu d'un costume, cherchant à ne pas paniquer et à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Tous ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi leur masquer les yeux ? Sachant qu'ils avaient pu voir, a découvert le visage de trois des assaillants ? Elle ne pourrait certainement pas décrire le jeune homme, il était passé trop vite, mais les deux femmes ? Sans doute… De même qu'une bonne partie de sa classe. Qui était ce fameux « agneau »? Que voulaient ces personnes ? Etait-ce un simple enlèvement ? Une prise d'otages ? Un cambriolage ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans une ambiance silencieuse et tendue, entrecoupée de sanglots, un certain temps, avant que des pas se fassent entendre dans l'escalier. Après quelques bruits indiquant sûrement l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes, une voix masculine ne prit la parole.

 

« Pour commencer » fit-il en marquant une pause « Bonjour à tous » Il laissa le temps à ses mots de faire leur effet avant de poursuivre toujours sur le même rythme « Ici c'est moi qui suis aux commandes… et avant tout je voudrais… » Il fit une nouvelle pause comme s'il cherchait ses mots « Présenter des excuses pour ce qui s'est passer…. » L'homme était clairement un orateur né, et visiblement il adorait ça.

 

Pendant ce temps un, ou deux peut être, de ses acolytes passait à travers la foule en répétant cette même litanie  _« Nom, Pin, Portable … »_

 

« C'est pas la façon la plus sympa de terminer la semaine, mais voilà, vous êtes ici en qualité d'otage » Continua le maitre de cérémonie.

 

_« Nom »_

_« Alison Parker »_

_« PIN ? »_

_« 2-0-18 »_

_« Portable »_

 

« Obéissez, et je vous assure que tout ira bien » Continuait le chef de l'équipe la voix était cajoleuse et se voulait rassurante, mais elle semblait plutôt prédatrice en réalité, un peu comme si un félin était gentiment en train de vous tourner autour à l'affût du bon moment pour frapper.

 

Ce fut alors au tour de la jeune fille.

« Portable » commença une voix masculine, mais clairement assez jeune, ça aurait pu être la voix d'un de ses camarades de classe. Elle fouilla dans ses poches avant d'en sortir son fidèle Nokia 3310 et de le tendre à l'aveuglette à son interlocuteur.

« C'est quoi cette antiquité ?! Sérieux ? Ça existe encore des machins pareils ? » S'exclama une nouvelle voix, masculine encore, après un éclat de rire. « T'es dans un lycée de riches et tu te trimbale avec ça? Tu peux même pas aller sur internet avec ce truc! » Continua-t-il. Ils étaient donc bien deux.

« Je l'aime bien, il a une bonne autonomie, il est solide et il remplit bien sa fonction, téléphoner…. » Ne put s'empêcher de répondre l'adolescente, la voix un peu tremblante.

« Eh beh! C'est qu'elle se vexe la petite ! » S'esclaffa-t-il, avant qu'elle ne sente, subitement, le canon d'une arme contre sa jugulaire« toujours envie de faire la maligne? » La voix était beaucoup plus agressive d'un coup et elle commença à hyperventiler, parfois elle se giflerait pour son côté trop " spontané".

Le premier des deux reprit alors la parole. « Ca va, Denver…. Laisses la. » Il continua avec la question suivante « PIN ? »

« 0,0,42… » Fit-elle la gorge nouée.

« 42 eh? » Elle pouvait presque imaginer le sourire amusé de l'homme. « Nom ? »

« Eleonora De Fonollosa Caravella »

Elle relâcha légèrement sa respiration lorsqu'elle sentit les deux hommes passer à la personne suivante.

 

Un peu plus loin, elle pouvait entendre le chef de bande tenter de calmer une otage « ça va relax …relax » fit-il d'une voix basse et apaisante. « Combien de mois ? »

« Hu…huit » la voix, féminine, était tremblante.

« Huit mois hein ? »

 

« PIN »

Eleonora entendit alors sont voisin répondre avec un magistral « Pourquoi vous voulez le PIN? » elle, encore, avait des excuses concernant ses réactions inadéquates… Mais son voisin devait simplement être suicidaire….

« Files-moi ce putain de pin ou je te défonce la tronche! » Réagit alors, sans surprise, " Denver ", des bruit de tissu indiquant qu'il s'étant sans doute retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. « PIN ? »

« 1-2-3-4 », la voix était paniqué, et Denver éclata de rire.

« Tu fais le malin avec ton un pin de merde ? Mais quel con ! » Se moqua-t-il. « Allez donne moi ton nom…. »

« Arturo »

« Arturo quoi ? »

« Arturo Román »

« Arturo Román, très bien …. Arturito » conclut-il, moqueur.

 

« Vous êtes notre sauf-conduit et mon devoir et de vous protéger » Leur leader semblait imperturbable « eeh…. Donne-moi tes mains, allons, viens-là, laaa, viens-là…. Comment tu t'appelles ? » fit-il soudainement interrompant par la même son discours.

« Ariadna… » Encore une voix féminine…. Il semblait avoir une fixation sur les femmes !

« Ariadna… Suis-moi allez, viens, c'est ça, touche mes mains… ce sont les mains d'un monstre ? » Continua-t-il d'une voix interrogative.

« Non..non » la pauvre femme semblait terrifiée.

« Non, parce que je ne suis pas un monstre » il marqua une pause « je sais parfaitement comment tu te sens, la bouche sèche la sensation d'être à bout de souffle, allons, il faut te détendre… Vas-y respire, expire, inspire… c'est ça, très bien… Allez respirer avec moi ! » Continua-t-il s'adressant à la foule maintenant. « Inspirer, doucement … oui, voila » Et Eleonora sentie alors toute la foule faire exactement ce que l'homme demandait, il les menait tous par le bout du nez… s'en était impressionnant, bien qu'elle soit reconnaissante pour ce petit exercice de respiration, essayant déjà depuis quelque temps de calmer la sienne. « Tu dois être responsable de ta respiration… allez, expire, voila c'est ça excellent…. »

 

Le petit show de l'homme fut soudain interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'accueil, un silence de mort plana soudain sur l'assemblée.

 

« Mademoiselle Monica Gaztambide s'il vous plaît » énonça-t-il d'une voix claire, impérieuse et vide d'émotions.

« Ne bouge pas, je t'en prie, il ne nous feront rien, il ne nous feront rien » murmura alors Arturo Román à sa voisine.

« Okay »

« Je voudrais voir Monica Gaztambide, vous voulez bien faire un pas en avant s'il vous plait ? » La voix, toujours aussi impérieuse était devenue menaçante.

« C'est moi… » Répondit une voix tremblante, et il y eu du mouvement à côté d'Eleonora.

 

Eleonora n'écouta pas la suite des évènements, trop occupée à éviter une attaque de panique… Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…. En fait, c'était le moment idéal pour faire une crise de panique, ça serait totalement justifié, mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. L'heure du discours semblait terminée et les otages étaient maintenant laissés en paix, en silence, si on faisait abstraction des sanglots qui raisonnaient dans le hall, la vision toujours obscurcie par leurs bandeaux. Ce laps de temps était tout ce dont l'adolescente avait besoin pour reprendre le contrôle.

Cette paix relative prit malheureusement fin au moment du retour de la " personne en charge".

 

« Otages! Pour votre sécurité, reculer de trois pas en arrière ! » Ordonna-t-il d'une façon presque militaire. « Un peu plus par là… là c'est bien … Vous verrez tout se passera bien » Fit-il, paternaliste. « Approchez encore un peu …. Voilà » l'homme sembla alors s'éloigner du groupe.

 

« Restez tranquille, ça va aller, je peux voir leur sac, on dirait qu'ils sont plein de fric, ils vont foutre le camp, c'est pour bientôt la je crois » chuchota alors Arturo.

 

C'est à ce moment-là que l'alarme se déclencha.

« 2 minute ! » Repris l'homme, d'une voix forte, s'adressant visiblement à ses collègues.

 

Eleonora entendit alors Alison parler d'une voix paniquée « Pourquoi, ils ont déclenché l'alarme? »

« J'en sais rien, il reste là, sans bouger devant la porte…. » Répondit Arturo, stressé.

« Pourquoi ils filent pas avec l'argent? » Alison avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs

« Chhhht, j'en sais rien! » Et visiblement Arturo aussi ….

 

« 1 minute quarant… » Continua le chef des braqueurs avant de se stopper net. Eleonore le sentit alors se rapprocher du groupe.

 

« Comment tu t'appelles ?»

« Arturo »

« Arturito….. » Fit-il dans un soupir, avec un ton totalement blasé, comme un père fatigué face à un enfant turbulent.

« J'ai rien vu du tout, je vous jure, j'ai rien vu du tout » la voix d'Arturo était complètement paniquée, et un peu geignante, comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

« Regarde moi. »

« Je vous jure, je n'ai rien vu du tout …. »

« Allez Arturo, tu peux me regarder.. »

« Non »

« Regarde moi….. Regarde moi …. hey ça va aller, c'est rien… » La voix encore une fois, cajolante, paternelle. Ce type était un grand sadique ou un psychopathe.

 

Pendant ce temps, Eleonora refaisait le film des évènements, maintenant qu'elle était plus calme… tout ça, les bandeaux, " l'agneau", l'alarme, l'attente,… ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi pendre le soin de faire une entrée aussi discrète de faire un tel discours devant eux si c'était pour fuir aussi rapidement? à moins que …

 

« C'est une mise en scène…. » Fit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentit l'homme en face d'elle se figer et détourner son attention d'Arturo, avant de lui retirer son bandeau.

« Tiens, tiens, une petite fouineuse …. » Fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux « tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? »

Eleonora, elle, restait interdite le regard fixé sur l'homme en face d'elle.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Ele…Eleonora » Parvient-elle à croasser, son souffle court et sa gorge nouée, la crise d'angoisse pointant le bout de son nez.

« aah… Eleonora, quel joli nom…. Dis moi Eleonora, tu sais ce qui arrive aux personnes qui viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires des autres ? » L'adolescente déglutit difficilement, mais resta muette, alors que l'homme l'attrapa doucement par la gorge. « Elles meurent… » Continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Eleonora, crois moi, toi, tu vas mourir » lui chuchota-t-il le regard froid, son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de l'adolescente.

L'adolescente quant-elle était totalement paralysé, ses yeux ne quittant pas les prunelles marrons en face d'elle, son esprit entièrement vide, parce que ce visage, cet homme, qui la menaçait de mort aussi sereinement, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, elle l'avait vu des centaines de fois dans les médias, à la une des journaux internationaux ou sur des avis de recherche…. Même sans l'avoir jamais rencontré, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur l'identité de la personne en face d'elle …. Andrés De Fonollosa Gonzalves.

_Son père._


End file.
